


Crash

by izzy8560



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy8560/pseuds/izzy8560
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Gavin's fault. Michael knew it wasn't. Why wouldn't Gavin stop blaming himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Injury of a major character. I won't spoil anything.

“Where’s Ray?”

I sighed, looking over at Gavin. He was staring out the window, watching the rain pour down on the dark autumn afternoon. “I don’t know, Gav…he should be back soon though.”

“But didn’t he leave, like, an hour ago?”

“Yeah, and like I told you, he had to run home to get something, then he was grabbing lunch for us. He’ll be back soon.”

“But Michael…”

“God damn it, Gavin, shut up!”

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to prevent myself from reaching out and punching Gavin in the face. That was the third time he’d asked about Ray, despite knowing exactly where he had gone. “Can I call him?”

“Why bother?” Geoff chimed in. “He’s probably driving, he won’t pick up.”

“Well…I’ll call him anyway, just to make sure.” Before I could stop him, he left the room to make a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ray, it’s Gav, you gonna be back soon?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way back now. The roads are really bad. Look, I can’t talk right now, this is-”

“No, no, I understand, I was just-”

“Oh shit, oh shit, Gavin-”

Gavin came back in the room, frantic, unable to speak even a single word. He sat down at his desk, quieter than I’d ever seen him, and began dialing the same number over and over again, listening for a few seconds, then hanging up and trying again.

I rushed over to his side. “Gav, what happened? What’s going on?”

He looked up at me, tears filling his eyes, but he couldn’t speak. I watched him clench and unclench his hands, looking around desperately. I could tell he wanted to leave the room, but he couldn’t move. Jack and Geoff, both in the background, stood by, not knowing what to do. 

The second I heard his cellphone ring, I grabbed it from Gavin’s hands and looked at the screen; it was Ray’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this…Gavin Free?” An unfamiliar voice.

“This is Gavin’s friend, why do you have Ray’s phone?”

“Um…well, there’s been a car accident. I, uh…I think your friend Ray was on his phone when another car smashed into the side, and it flipped into a ditch.”

“…Oh my God.”

“The police and paramedics are gonna be here soon, I think. I’ll, uh, I’ll keep you updated, okay?”

I waited patiently, enduring more ‘are you still there?’ remarks than I wanted to. I waited and waited for minutes that felt like eternities.

“Uh…sir?”

“Yeah?”

“…They just pulled a body out of the car. There’s…I can see a huge gash on the side of his face.”

“…”

“He’s...” 

“Excuse me, can you please back up?” Another voice.

“Yeah, sorry…I’m so sorry, sir.”

I hung up, feeling sick to my stomach.

Gavin knew, from the look on my face, that something bad had happened. He got up, leaving the room as quickly as he could. I followed him out, down the hallway and out the front doors. He headed straight into the gravel parking lot, collapsing to the ground. I watched him curl into a ball, his head between his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs. As he began punching the ground at full force, blood spurting everywhere, I practically jumped on top of him, holding his wrists apart and far enough above the ground for him not to continue to hurt himself.  
He was now sat in my lap, my legs wrapped around his waist and my chest firm against his back. I watched him look back and forth from his left hand to his right, and a mix of the blood and screaming and utter terror made him lurch forward, throwing up all over my right leg. 

People had begun gathering behind me, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on, but I quickly shooed them away. I sent Geoff to fetch the hose and Jack to grab the first aid kit out of the kitchen. I then handed Ryan Gavin’s phone and told him to get a hold of the guy who had called. I took the hose and washed off my leg first, quickly moving on to removing the rocks from Gavin’s fingers. Tears were pouring down his face, but he made no sound. I held him close to my chest, resting my head on his right shoulder so I could see what I was doing. I occasionally buried my face into his neck or kissed his cheek, trying to calm him down.

When the first aid kit arrived, I poured some of the peroxide on his bloody fingers. I felt his entire body tense up from the pain, but I just held on to him tighter. I wrapped his hands up in tight bandages, securing them with safety pins.

I looked around; it was just the two of us now. I carefully let go of him, getting up and sitting back down in front of him. His face was tear-stained, and he was having trouble breathing. The first words out of his mouth: “I killed Ray.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on a second,” I replied, putting my hands on his cheeks. “First of all, we don’t know what happened to Ray. I hung up so suddenly…he could be fine, for all we know.”

He shook his head, beginning to cry again. “I killed Ray.”

“No.” I gripped his face harder, staring into his murky green eyes. “Second of all, this isn’t your fault. This ISN’T your fault. None of this is your fault. Even though Ray shouldn’t have answered his phone, it was the other car’s fault. The roads are bad, and the other car slammed into his.”

“But I called Ray. I called him, and he wasn’t paying attention to the road…”

“This isn’t your fault, Gav!”

“But-”

“Gavin, what will make you believe me?”

He thought for a second, before replying. “A kiss?”

I laughed, hitting him on the shoulder. “Ask again later after you’ve brushed your teeth, you just threw up all over my leg!”

He smiled, but the grin quickly faded. “Ray…”

I got up, helping him up as I did. His knees were shaking, and he kept grabbing onto me for support. “Piggyback ride.”

He got onto my back, and as we were walking back towards the building, Geoff and Jack came rushing out. “Guys, guys, Ray’s okay! They rushed him to St. David’s just now. He’s got a concussion and he needs a shitload of stitches, but he’ll be fine! You two go visit him, we’ll explain what happened to everyone else.”

“See, Gav? What did I say?” I said reassuringly, smiling.

“Fine, fine, let’s go.”

I carried him all the way to my car, and we drove to the hospital Ray had been brought to. We asked for him, and they led us to his room, up the stairs and down the hallway, last door on the left.  
Ray looked pretty beat up. He had a large gash down the side of his face and another one on his side, but other than that he seemed to be holding up just fine.

“Ray, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…” Gavin cried, rushing over to Ray’s side. “I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, Gav. If it’s either of our faults, it’s mine. Honestly, though, that asshole ran through a stop sign and slammed into me. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“Okay…I’m still sorry though. Hey, can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Gavin went into the bathroom, and I could hear him searching through the cupboards and drawers, before finding what he needed. The water ran for a minute or two, and after exiting, he walked up to me, grabbing onto my shoulder.

“Michael, can I talk to you outside for a sec?” he asked, a puff of minty air hitting my face.

Outside the room, Gavin pinned me to the wall and kissed me. It was a long and powerful kiss, and I used what little energy I had left to return it. He ran his hands through my hair, and I ran mine up his shirt and over his back. After letting go, I asked, “you don’t have feelings for me, do you?”

“No, of course not, I’m straight! Is it so weird for two best friends to share a kiss every once in a while?” he smirked.

I winked back. “Nope, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I love you guys!


End file.
